


weird sci-fi and bad horror novels

by sykkuwu



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Soft Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), chaotic university life, corpse flirt, librarian sykkuno, “oh jesus”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sykkuwu/pseuds/sykkuwu
Summary: in which a man checks out books on random topics to impress the librarian
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 632





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i’m the author of the anonymous work scones! here are some of my renditions for corpsekkuno aus<3
> 
> [important note!]  
> i aged them all down to fit around the age of an university student. THIS IS COMPLETELY FICTION! if corpse or sykkuno ever discuss their discomfort around stories written about them, i will delete this immediately! please remember that they are also real people tol:>

“hey sykkuno!”

he looked up from his desk. two pairs of eyes looked right at him.

“hey rae! hey lily! what brings you to the library?”

sykkuno worked part time at the library. he would come every wednesday and thursday after statistics, his last class, and do what a typical librarian would do; watch people study and help find books. it wasn’t a boring job to him, but calming. he was able to get free study space whenever, never having to fight over a desk in this library was gold. plus, sykkuno was too nice and always gave up his seat for other people. 

“we’re going to scarra’s new house later! apparently, he got this HUGE gaming set up and later, he’s gonna let us play some minecraft with it too! wanna go?” rae asked.

“sure! what time?”

“around 7pm because lily has to go get michael too.” rae complained.

“hey! don’t complain ms. rae! you are lucky that i have a car.”

he laughed at his friends’ bickering.

“alright, i’ll see you then!”

the end of his shift was 6:30pm so he would have some time to clean himself up before lily and rae came to pick him up. he waved goodbye to the two and continued looking through his book after they left. his book for this month was a romance novel, between two people who met at the library, ironic huh? out of the corner of his eye, a shadow-like figure came into view. it was a man. his aura attracted stares from the other students, whispers flooded the room. he wore a black face mask, paired with almost all black clothing, except his blue and yellow beaded bracelet. sykkuno also spotted a coffee in his hand, but nonchalantly decided to ignore the no food policy for this stranger.

he watched as the stranger walked over to the “forbidden” section, as lily called it, but really, it was the section with really weird sci-fi novels and bad horror stories. the stranger sat down at a secluded table, turned on the desk lamp, and began reading. something about him reminded sykkuno of the novel he was reading. it confused him all together but he decided to ignore the entire coincidence. he glanced over to the clock that read, 5:35pm. sighing, he continued reading, occasionally stealing glances at the desk across from the room.

hours pass and the man is still there, occasionally sifting through different sci-fi novels. sykkuno became sleepy just watching him read. it was near closing time and the man, along with a few others were there. he’d already ate his stash of microwaved pop tarts and completed his homework.

_ “maybe if i just rest my eyes.”  _ he thought, as he laid his head on his arms against the desk and his eyes slowly drifting closed.

“hello?”

he jumped.  _ how long was i asleep?? _

“10 minutes. i let you nap a little while i picked out books.”

_ shoot did i say that out loud?? _

“you did.”

sykkuno looked to the owner of the voice. it was the man from before. he didn’t expect him to have such a deep voice. sykkuno could now see his curly hair, his mask, and his bracelets up closely now. the bracelets threw him off.

“oh jesus, i’m so sorry about this. are those all the books you’ll be checking out?” sykkuno asked, as he scanned the books.

the man nodded.

“can i see your library card?”

the man shuffled in his jacket pocket and slid the card on the table. sykkuno grabbed it to scan.  _ corpse. what a fun name.  _ he handed the card and his books back to corpse.

“thank you mr. corpse! i hope to see you soon! feel free to check out more books from that section whenever you’d like!” sykkuno beamed. 

all corpse did was nod and pull his hand out of his pocket, signalling a small wave. sykkuno pouted.

_ am i being too nice? _

the ringtone of his phone broke through his thoughts.

**“sykkuno! we’re here to pick you up!”**

“alright lily, i’m on the way!”

he picked up his backpack and books before heading out of the backdoor of the library, locking it up as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sean, i think i just met my anime boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here’s corpse’s point of view! feel free to leave any thoughts and suggestions below <33

corpse decided to go to the library today to kill some time before he went to felix’s house. felix has invited him and sean over to complete this assignment for their chemistry class, since sean was a chemistry major, corpse decided to let sean go over first. he entered the library, receiving the typical stares he got walking anywhere, ignoring the whispers. in his peripheral vision, he saw the librarian staring at him too. all corpse could make out without physically turning his head was a green striped scarf and a cream hoodie. the librarian looked his age and literally embodied the spirit of an anime protagonist.

he went to a new section of the library, reading the spines of each book at peaked at his interest.  _ wow, all these books are crap. _ he turned his head and noticed the librarian again, staring. he stared back, and that’s when he looked away. corpse chuckled. the poor librarian blushed so hard he could feel it. he decided to check out a book on 101 ways to date an anime boy, figured it would impress the cute librarian. ironic huh?

as time flew by, corpse dug his mind more and more into the book. it was actually quite interesting, comical even. he glanced over at the sleeping librarian, whose head was hidden in his arms. he packed up his stuff and headed over to the desk.

“hello?”

he jumped. “how long was i asleep??” he said. it must’ve been an inner thought said out loud.

“10 minutes. i let you nap a little while i picked out books.”

“shoot did i say that out loud??”

“you did.”

he blinked, blushing in embarrassment. corpse knew he was checking him out, whether he knew it or not. his voice was always something that worried him, whereas people found it as the most attractive thing about him. corpse did the same, scanning the different pins on his bag, the pieces of hair sticking up, and the name tag that read “sykkuno.” his voice was soft and delicate, very different than his own.

“oh jesus, i’m so sorry about this. are those all the books you’ll be checking out?” he asked, grabbing the books to scan.

corpse only nodded, too busy admiring the man’s features. 

“can i see your library card?

corpse dug around his pocket and slid it to him. he grabbed it to scan, then quickly handed the card and books back.

“thank you mr. corpse! i hope to see you soon! feel free to check out more books from that section whenever you’d like!” he beamed, his eyes crinkling.

thank god he couldn’t see behind the mask. corpse could feel the blood rushing to his face and his heart felt like it would burst out of his chest. he composed himself enough to nod and pull his hand out of his pocket to wave goodbye. once out of view, he let out a heavy sigh and pulled out his phone.

**“corpse?? it’s nearly 8 pm?! where are you?”**

“sean, i think i just met my anime boy.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it was certain. this was real. he had a crush on corpse, and he wasn't mad about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little bit of a longer chapter because i had a lot of free time! look out for a new au coming soon heehee

“scarra, where did you get your pc?”

sykkuno, rae, and scarra walked through the busy, school hall.

"yeah where _did_ you get that pc? it's so op." rae joined.

scarra laughed.

“i got it from best buy! i have a coupon if you want it?”

“ah sure! thanks scarra!” sykkuno said, waving goodbye to scarra before joining paths with rae again.

sykkuno and rae split paths with scarra, heading off to their joint statistics class to meet up with lily. 

“hey did you hear about the new student? well, not new, he came 2 weeks ago, but no one’s talking about him!” rae complained. 

sykkuno laughed, putting his hand up to his mouth.

“i haven’t. who is he?”

“apparently, he has a SUPER deep voice, and he’s friends with felix, 5up, sean, and ludwig, basically that friend group. i heard that he’s taking this statistics class too. luckily, he’s in my digital design class and we’ve even talked a bit, so i can introduce you to him if you want,” rae teased.

sykkuno blushed a bit. the way rae was describing this new guy reminded him of someone so familiar. he just couldn't put his finger on it.

“w-wa? if he’s in our class, how come i’ve never noticed him?” sykkuno stuttered.

“i’m just kidding sykkuno. he’s quite quiet and he doesn’t attract that much attention. that explains why.”

he quickly changed the subject.

“let’s just go to class now.”

they headed in and sykkuno peered around more than he usually did, looking for the new guy.

“oh! there he is. hey corpse!!” rae called, waving over from across the lecture hall.

_ corpse? that name sounds familiar. _

sykkuno looked in the direction of where rae was waving. his heart dropped into his stomach. it was the stranger from the library. his eyes crinkled, indicating that he smiled. he even made eye contact with sykkuno. sykkuno blushed, covering his face. rae noticed this and jabbed his side, teasing him. they walked over to corpse together, sykkuno trying to hide the redness on his face.

“hey corpse! can we sit here?” rae asked. she referred to the two seats next to him.

“yeah of course.” it felt like his voice reached all the way in the back of his ears. it was kinda hot. wait what?

rae took the seat furthest away from corpse, clearly knowing what she was doing. she knew sykkuno way more than he thought she did, and it was scary. he was about to sit when he tripped on the chair leg, falling down very heavily on his backpack. sykkuno mentally cursed at himself for being such a klutz.

what he didn’t expect was for corpse’s hands to be so soft. corpse almost immediately jumped out of his seat when sykkuno fell, as if it was an instinct for him. he offered his hand to sykkuno, as he just stared. sykkuno never wanted to let go of his hand.

“are you okay?” there went that feeling in his stomach again.

“d-don’t worry about me! i’m just a klutz.” he reassured corpse. corpse gave him a look of worry, but nodded.

sykkuno almost forgot that rae was next to him. his mind clouded with thoughts of corpse, corpse, corpse. his hands, his hair, everything about him. no notes were taken in statistics that day.

\-------

“sykkuno? earth to sykkuno?”

he snapped out of his daydream.

“w-wa? what were you saying rae?”

“i wasn’t even calling you sykkuno. where are you and your mind?”

he blushed. thoughts of corpse rushed back once again.

“n-no where!” he stuttered.

rae and lily looked at each other. as established, rae knew sykkuno more than himself sometimes, and lily was just lily. together, they were unstoppable.

“so lily, have you met the new guy corpse?” rae asked.

“yep! he’s in my art class. he’s super talented! he drew this really nice portrait of this guy with a green scarf yesterday and even got compliments from the teacher,” lily boasted, “but i have to say that the person he was drawing looked really familiar. we can go to the art room later if you want?”

rae and sykkuno agreed to go to the art room with lily after lunch since they all had a free period. the art classes ended after lunch, so there would be no one occupying the room. the three walked together through the halls towards the room when sykkuno caught a glimpse of the portrait lily talked about. lily unlocked the room and ran over to the portrait.

“look! here it is! he’s so talented!”

the portrait looked like.. him. it looked like his outfit from yesterday at the library. the portrait depicted a man in a green striped scarf, reading a novel at the library. it looked exactly like sykkuno.

“woah that portrait looks like you sykkuno.” rae pointed out.

all he could do was nod. he was in amazement. he didn’t know he could look like that to other people, and by ‘that’ he meant attractive. as rae says, sykkuno's favorite line was, 'girls are just not into me,' which was clearly proven false.

“thanks for the compliments guys.” a voice joined.

the three turned their heads to the voice. it was corpse, leaning against the doorframe. he walked over and stood right next to sykkuno.

“i drew it after someone at the library.” he glanced at sykkuno, “it was apart of an unrelated assignment so i couldn’t pass up the chance. plus, they looked really peaceful reading.”

sykkuno could hear the smirk in his voice. it was honestly very attractive but from sykkuno’s knowledge, corpse was straight. he couldn’t mess up a friendship that hadn’t even started yet. 

“well uh, corpse, you are very talented! thanks for showing us this lily, i have to go water my dog, so see you later!” sykkuno panicked and ran out of the room. once out of view, he took a deep breath and tried to calmly walked to the library for his shift.

\-------

“is he always like that?” corpse asked the girls.

“all flustered? not really. shy? yes. always. 25/8.” lily replied.

“he is so oblivious sometimes,” rae laughed.

corpse felt his heart tighten at just a simple mention of sykkuno. sykkuno was the cutest human being he’d ever known. how could someone be so adorable? sykkuno was too good for him, wayyyyy out of his league. corpse was convinced that sykkuno didn’t want some mopey guy with 10 billion life issues around. plus, from his knowledge, sykkuno was straighter than a ruler. 

“i’m going to the library to study! talk to you guys soon!” he waved to rae and lily before leaving.

“do you think he knows it’s around the time for sykkuno’s shift at the library?” 

“no lily, he doesn’t.”

"we are such good friends, setting them up."

\------

sykkuno set his backpack down behind his desk. he pulled out the right drawer and grabbed the book he was reading yesterday, flipping to the page where his rilakkuma bookmark was. the library was more crowded than he expected, even more, crowded than finals week. he buried himself in the book, occasionally glancing at the big clock. it’s not like he was expecting this one guy who wears black clothing and rings to walk through that door right? maybe he was.

it was just nearing 4 pm when the door creaked open. corpse walked through, heading straight to the section he normally went to. sykkuno could see him tracing the spines to find his desired book. he unconsciously smiled, feeling his cheeks heat up. he touched them, accidentally slamming his head down too loud on the desk, grabbing the attention of corpse and some other students. he saw corpse’s eyes crinkle a little, which made him feel all gushy on the inside. he felt like a teenage girl in middle school, being all mushy and gushy thinking about their crush. it was all foreign to sykkuno, but remember he simps for people, no one simps for him.

sykkuno continued reading his book when a soft tap on his desk snapped him out. it was corpse.

“h-hi corpse! do you need help with anything?” sykkuno asked.

“i was wondering if i could sit with you. you see, all the spots are taken and i don’t want to sit with a complete stranger,” corpse muttered softly. sykkuno could barely hear him, “do you mind if i sit with you? it’s okay if you don’t want to.”

sykkuno felt his heart skip a beat. how was he going to steal tiny glances when corpse was going to sit right next to him?

“y-yeah of course corpse! you can sit with me whenever! that’s what friends do of course!” he smiled, moving his stuff to the other side so corpse could sit.

“thank you sykkuno. i’m glad that we’re friends.” corpse said, eyes crinkling again.

every time he did that, sykkuno’s stomach fluttered. it was certain. this was real. he had a crush on corpse, and he wasn’t mad about it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was definitely middle school all over again, except this time, someone might be actually into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are much appreciated<3

corpse asked sykkuno if he could sit with him at the front desk, since almost every spot in the library was taken up. he was reading a new weird book to catch sykkuno’s attention, but to his surprise, it was actually quite interesting. corpse watched as sykkuno’s eyes were slowly drifting closed. it was honestly the most adorable thing ever. all he wanted to do was pat his head or something. this little crush of his was getting out of hand. finally, he heard a soft thump on the desk. sykkuno fell asleep. he looked so peaceful sleeping, but he was also shivering a bit. the air conditioning was on of course. corpse took off his leather jacket and draped it over sykkuno’s body to keep him warm. corpse himself didn’t get cold that often, so it was fine. as long as sykkuno was warm, he was fine.

hours later and sykkuno is still sleeping. corpse wanted to stay and watch over him, but he had to go to 5up’s house to help him fix his software. corpse quietly packed up his stuff into his bag and wrote a little note for when sykkuno woke up, placing it right on the closed book.

“i wish i could tell you everything..” he whispered.

after that, he left the library.

———

sykkuno woke up to a new scent on his body. it smelled of fresh cologne and minty?? he looked behind him and spotted a leather jacket draped across his shoulders. then, he spotted the note.

_ to sykkuno. _

_ you were cold, so i left my jacket on you. return it whenever you can. no rush at all. i’m sorry i had to leave so soon. stay safe. _

_ -corpse _

sykkuno’s heart fluttered and he practically felt himself melt. corpse smelled really nice. he hugged the jacket closer to him. thoughts of corpse flooded in.

“corpse what are you doing to me..?” he muttered, slamming his head on the desk.

he packed up his things, along with the note and jacket. he would return it tomorrow, wash it, and all that. his heart longed to see corpse again. it sounded super corny but it was true. having a crush was so debilitating.

———

“corpse!”

he turned in the direction of the voice. sykkuno was running toward him, holding a black gift bag.

“here’s your jacket! sorry for the inconvenience. you really didn’t have to leave your jacket on me! i should’ve just turned down the air in the library.” sykkuno rambled.

corpse unconsciously smiled.

“no problem sykkuno. you are never an inconvenience for me.”

“w-wa, o-oh um thank you corpse!” the blood rushed to his face, and fast. fast enough that corpse could see it. “i-i have to go eat my corn, b-bye!”

he ran off, holding his cheeks, muttering something.

corpse almost laughed out loud. he looked inside the gift bag, spotting something as well. there was a note.

_ corpse. _

_ thank you for keeping me warm yesterday and your note! you are very nice. thanks for sitting with me too! i am glad that we are friends! _

_ -sykkuno <3 _

corpse smiled again. the note was so.. sweet. 

“hey corpse, why are you smiling?” 

ludwig suddenly appeared behind him with sean and 5up.

“oooooh, corpse has a lover boy.” 5up teased. sean snatched the note from corpse, reading it aloud.

“thank you for keeping me warm yesterday and your note!” sean laughed, “you got sykkuno, corpse? impressive. you even beat toast!”

“i don’t have a crush on sykkuno!” he stammered.

“the note and this gift bag say otherwise corspie poo.” ludwig teased.

“i hate you all.”

\-------

another day, another shift at the library. sykkuno’s day wasn’t going so well either. after he gave the jacket back to corpse, he bumped into a wall and spilled coffee on himself. then in statistics, he gave away all his spare pens to people who needed them and forgot to leave one for himself. at lunch, he sat by himself trying to wipe his coffee stain off because rae and lily had an outside assignment they needed to do for digital design. finally, he was late for his shift.

he sighed, slamming his head on the desk. he clocked in and began reading to kill time.

_ ping! _

**rae**

>hi sykkuno! i heard your day was pretty bad :( are you okay?

**me**

hey rae! i’m honestly good<

how was your project?<

**rae**

>it was so fun! lily is so talented :<

>i hope you feel better though sy <3

**me**

thanks, rae<

you’re the best<

he set down his phone and began reading again. the door creaked, sykkuno paying no attention to it. suddenly, a soft thump was heard on his desk.

“sykkuno, are you okay?”

corpse. he’d asked sykkuno about his day. one thing sykkuno loved about corpse was his considerate personality.

“d-don’t worry about me corpse! i’m fine! just another bad day.” he reassured, but corpse wasn’t convinced. sykkuno saw corpse’s eyes soften a bit. he moved to the other side of the desk to sit next to sykkuno. sykkuno’s heart started rapidly beating.

“are you sure? i know that things are tough, and we don’t even know each other that well yet, but you can talk to me whenever you want.”

“i-i’m fine! d-don’t worry about me corpse!”

corpse looked worried but nodded nonetheless.

“you know you can talk to me whenever right?”

“o-of course corpse! we’re friends!”

sykkuno could see corpse’s eyes crinkled and a dash of pink spread across his face. it was cute. corpse cleared his throat.

“well, u-um i’m getting going now. see you.” corpse almost ran out of the library with full speed, making sykkuno laugh a bit.

this was definitely middle school all over again, except this time, someone might be actually into him.


	5. Chapter 5

this was getting out of hand. everything practically reminded him of sykkuno. the color green sean’s succulents, 5up’s statistics homework, everything. he may or may not have been madly whipped for sykkuno for the past two months since they’ve met. corpse was even becoming a regular at the library. it was all worth it for the long run. sykkuno would let corpse sit with him at his desk, while corpse took this time to admire every little detail about him. he was on his way to the library to return his books, hoping to see sykkuno sitting cutely at his desk, reading his novel.

corpse entered the library, which was oddly more crowded than usual. he spotted sykkuno in the sea of people waving for him to come sit with him. his heart sped up a bit as he made his way behind the desk and set his bag down.

“how was your day corpse?”

“better now that i’m talking to you sykkuno.”  _ nice going corpse! _

sykkuno blushed and coughed to hide the embarrassment.

“m-me too corpse!”

they did their statistics homework together and corpse waited until the end of sykkuno’s shift so he could leave with him. he watched as sykkuno packed his backpack and stood up from his chair. they walked together to the door of the library.

“you really didn’t have to stay until the end of my shift corpse! i feel bad for making you wait for me.”

“i’m glad to stay with you whenever sykkuno. it’s no hassle for me really.”

“i-i just feel so bad that you’ve waited for me! i just don’t think it’s fair.”

corpse stirred a bit. he stared at sykkuno, trying to figure out a clever way to spend more time with him. suddenly, a surge of confidence 

“u-uh corpse? why are you staring at me like that?”

“how about you make it up to me?” corpse leaned in closer to sykkuno’s face.

“l-like a date?? not that i want it to be one! i-i sorry..”

“it’s a date then. i’ll see you tomorrow sykkuno.” corpse patted sykkuno’s head and left the library.

_ ping! _

sykkuno pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket, still flustered.

**corpse**

>close your mouth

>you'll attract flies

>we can't have that, can we?

\------

“he did what?!”

“rae lower your voice!”

rae, lily, and sykkuno sat in empty art studio, while sykkuno told them about his interaction with corpse yesterday. rae was absolutely fangirling over what sykkuno was telling her.

“he likes you sykkuno!”

“w-wa? no he doesn’t! he’s probably just being nice!”

“sykkuno,” she stopped to put her hand to his shoulder, “do you think any regular guy that isn’t corpse would just invite you out? actually i take that back, but have you ever said yes??”

sykkuno stayed silent. he did really like corpse. corpse was different. corpse was very considerate, kind, and very handsome too, even though he could only see his eyes. he started blushing furiously just thinking about him.

“see sykkuno you’re blushing! you’re think about corpse aren’t you?” lily teased.

“i-i’m going to class! you’re going to be late for statistics rae!” he yelled before speed walking out of the studio.

“so oblivious lily.”

“truly rae.”

\------

corpse sat in his digital design class with rae, lily, poki, and sean. they were in a group project together and were going to study at the library later. as long as he got to see sykkuno. he tapped his green pen that sykkuno lended him and told him to keep it against the notebook. the theme for the project was nature, but he was all out of ideas. at first, he wanted to maybe draw a forest but it turned out to be his most shitty idea. what reminded him of nature? plants. 

_ oh sykkuno looked so nice today in his sweater.  _ corpse. stop thinking about him.  _ but he looked so cute.  _ corpse. work on the project.

“earth to corpse?”

“what? sorry. were you saying something?”

the group stared at him, looking at each other, then looking back at him.

“say corpse, do you have any ideas for the project? perhaps someone that could help us?” poki asked.

“none whatsoever. sorry guys, my mind has just been so cloudy lately.” he apologized, knowing clearly who lives in his head rent free.

“i can ask sykkuno to save us a table at the library later! perks of being friends with a librarian, am i right?” lily joked.

“perfect lily! can you ask if he can save one for john and jodi’s group? i heard they need a space to study too.” rae asked.

“noted!”

the group chattered as corpse kept quiet. sean noticed this and sent him a fast text message.

**sean 8)**

>yo corpse are you okay?

>are you thinking of your lover boy again ;)

**me**

shut up<

and maybe i am<

what’s wrong with that<

**sean 8)**

>nothing’s wrong with it

>i’m actually intimidated by your power corpsie poo

**me**

what do you mean by intimidated<

**sean 8)**

>i’ll tell you later

now corpse was just confused. he shrugged it off and thought about when they were going to the library later so he could see sykkuno. oh god, he needed to tell him soon, and quick.

\------

“sorry hafu! i wish i could give you this table, but i’m saving it for rae. i’m really sorry.” sykkuno pouted, as he rejected hafu’s request to sit at a table.

“oh it’s okay sykkuno! no worries.” she reassured.

they waved goodbye to each other and sykkuno let out a deep breath. suddenly, the library door opened and rae, along with corpse, walked in.

“hey sykkuno! thank you so much for saving this table for us and jodi’s group! i can’t thank you enough!” rae said, patting his shoulder.

“n-no problem rae! i’m glad you have a spot for your project! don’t be afraid to just come to ask me questions!” he said. he glanced at corpse and waved to greet him. there was that blush again. sykkuno quietly giggled before going back to his desk. only seconds after, lily, sean, poki, as well as, jodi’s group popped in too. they sat down and started discussing their respective groups.

hours pass and the groups are still working on the project. sykkuno noticed that corpse hadn’t been really engaged in the conversation that much. then he noticed the bags and dark circles under his eyes, even though his curls pretty much covered them. he pulled out his phone to send a picture of bimbus, in hopes that he could see corpse cheer up a bit. sykkuno heard the  _ ping!  _ from corpse’s phone.

**me**

>hi corpse! i saw that you looked pretty out of it

>here’s a picture of bimbus to make you feel better!

> _ see image attached _

corpse laughed a bit, making everyone look at him.

“sorry.” he said, making sykkuno giggle a bit.

**corpse**

>i’ve been wanting to show you this for a while

> _ see image attached _

sykkuno clicked on the image. a thud from his phone dropping attracted attention to the front desk, including corpse.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "corpse? he wanted me to come?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such a long wait on the update :< writer's block is really getting to me :( here's what i can write for now!! happy holidays and here's a late Christmas gift!! <3

sykkuno paced back and forth in the bathroom of the library. he ran in there out of shock. corpse sent him a picture of his face, WITHOUT THE MASK. sykkuno knew that corpse and him were on 'another level of friendship' but he didn't know that corpse had trusted him to this extent! it’s not like corpse was ugly, he was so very handsome, but sykkuno just needed time to process corpse’s face in the mask. he checked every stall for people before he started hyperventilating.

“w-what if he didn’t mean to send that to me?? what if he thinks i hate him for running in here and freaking out like a total idiot? he’s so pretty though. AHHHH sykkuno please calm yourself down.”

he didn’t even notice the man standing at the bathroom entrance.

“i don’t hate you sykkuno.”

he turned in the direction of the voice, seeing corpse, leaning against the wall.

“oh jesus you scared me! not that you’re scary, you just frightened me, that’s all!”

corpse laughed.

“oh sykkuno, you’re the cutest.”

he blinked.

“i-i am?”

“sorry that i sent that to you so suddenly. i guess i should've just done it in person, right? it's been bugging me for a while, and i feel like i'm really comfortable with you. n-not to get all corny all of a sudden. i just wanted to get it off my chest, you know.”

“n-no corpse! you’re absolutely fine! you look really.. good! your smile is very nice!” he reassured, rubbing the back of his nape.

corpse laughed again.

“well, uh.. the group’s waiting for me.. i should get going now. i'll text you later though?”

“a- ah yeah! i’m sure they’re wondering what’s going on right?”

corpse nodded and waved goodbye, leaving the bathroom. sykkuno was definitely on a new level of friendship with him now.

———

he watered his succulents and sighed, plopping down on the armchair beside him.

“bimbus, do you think he likes me?”

the dog didn’t say much, except whine a bit due to wanting cuddles from the man.

“well, you should help me out before i cuddle you right?” he said, leaning in to peck the dog on the top of its head.

he walked into his bedroom and fell face-first on the bed, bimbus following him. a small  _ ping!  _ was heard from the bedside table.

**poki^_^**

>hey sykkuno!

>do you wanna go to a group lunch meet tomorrow?

>corpse wanted to invite you!

_ corpse? he wanted me to come? _

  
  


**me**

u uh yeah sure<

you guys will be at the library right?<

**poki^_^**

>yep!

>see you then sykkuno!!

he clicked his phone locked and sighed again. he thought about corpse and his face. wow. he still couldn’t believe that he’d seen corpse’s face. corpse had really pretty eyes and his smile was obviously very contagious as well. it made sykkuno all mushy thinking about it. he felt like he was living through middle school all over again.

———

“where is he?” rae sighed, tapping her foot on the floor rhythmically. the group sat in a secluded part of the restaurant, per corpse's request. they didn't mind to agreeing.

the doorbell ringed and in walked corpse.

“corpse! over here!” lily signaled.

corpse signaled back and walked over. he set his things down at the seat next to sean’s. 

“hey buddy! how have you been?” sean greeted.

“oh, i’m doing just fine. thanks for asking sean.” he said.

corpse noticed that there was an extra seat, then he remembered...

**flashback**

_ “do you guys want to get lunch tomorrow? it’s a weekend!” poki cheered. _

_ rae laughed at her enthusiasm. corpse was paying no attention to the conversation in front of him. they'd been at the library the whole 3 hours that corpse planned to go home. he was bored out of his mind. he wanted to go sit with sykkuno and maybe chat with him a bit, just to keep him company, but everyone was here. literally, EVERYONE. _

_ “sure! i would invite jodi but she’s going out with john tomorrow. any more ideas?” _

_ “maybe i should send him that picture..” corpse mumbled. _

_ “great! let’s invite sykkuno! i’ll text him right now.” poki said, grinning at corpse and pulling out her phone. _

_ corpse's head jolted at the sound of sykkuno's name. how'd poki know he was thinking about him? lily could see corpse's eyes almost bulge out of his head. _

_ “corpse, come over here for a second.” lily signaled for him to follow her to a more secluded part of the library, putting her hand on his shoulder, making him look over at her. “i know you like sykkuno. everyone does. i know FOR A FACT that he likes you back. now what you have to do is tell him. sykkuno is so oblivious sometimes, that it HURTS corpse. you gotta tell him.” she whisper-yelled. _

_ corpse glanced over at sykkuno seating at the front desk, reading. he really did want to tell him, but he was embarrassed by the obvious outcome; sykkuno turns him down. he could tell that lily wanted to help him, and it was working, but he just wasn’t ready. _

_ “i’ll tell him when i’m ready, lily. thanks for trying to help me though..” he reassured. _

_ lily sighed in disappointment but nodded. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh jesus!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long-awaited update :< the writer's block is worse than i thought..

“sykkuno! you’re here!” shouted rae.

corpse turned to the door and searched for the man in the crowd. sykkuno came to the table and waved shyly. he wore a plain hoodie with some jeans. his hair looked a bit shaved off like he’d gotten a haircut. it was cute. it made sykkuno look fresh.

“hey buddy! i like your hair? did you get a haircut?” sean greeted, pulling out the empty chair for him. 

“y-yeah i actually did! it was two hours prior to this. i’m actually a little self-conscious about it. i think the hairdresser lady cut it too short..” he mumbled.

“i think your haircut looks great sykkuno. you look like a thug,” lily joked.

“u-uh thanks lily?” he laughed.

corpse couldn’t help but admire him. the moment made him flashback to his middle school days, where he’d spent hours admiring his crushes, silently watching him. of course, they never liked him back, so he’d doubt sykkuno would too. the lunch continued on, and so did the occasional, sneaky glances.

“thanks for inviting me poki! i had a lot of fun today!” he grinned.

the group walked into the parking lot near poki and rae’s cars.

“it’s no worries sykkuno! besides, it wasn’t my idea to invite you anyway,” she turned behind her, looking right at corpse. corpse looked away to the building next to him. he heard sykkuno giggle a bit.

“w-well whoever invited me, i’m glad they did because i got to have fun with my friends!” sykkuno beamed again. sean clutched his chest, pretending to have a heart attack.

“sykkuno, you are such a nice guy,” he said, patting his shoulder.

“thanks sean! i think you are cool too!”

the group split, sean and corpse sharing a ride, poki, are, and lily sharing a ride, and sykkuno on his own.

\------

“your projects are due by the end of this month, 11:59 pm sharp. no excuses and no late work. i’m even letting you pick your own partners, so take this as a blessing everyone,” the professor scolded. 

a choir of ‘yes’ filled the classroom. sykkuno started to pack up his things. rae was probably going to pair up with janet, leaving sykkuno with no other choice but to work on the project himself. he was in deep thought, the gears in his brain turning awfully sound. 

“sykkuno?”

he turned to the sound of the voice. corpse loomed over him with an aura of 10 lions. he’d always wondered why corpse was such a private person, why he wore a mask and all that. he knew it was none of his business, but now he knew what he’d looked like. corpse was extremely handsome. 

“oh hey corpse! what’s up?”

“i was wondering.. did you have a partner for the project yet?” corpse mumbled.

“o-oh uhh.. not yet! i am looking for one though,” he replied.

“did you maybe want to.. work together?”

sykkuno’s eyes widen. did corpse want to work with him?

“w-wa? what about 5up?”

“5up is working with hafu. it’s okay if you don’t want to work with me, i understand.” corpse whispered, to the point where sykkuno almost couldn’t hear him.

“no! i do! i just didn’t expect it, that’s all,” sykkuno smiled, bringing his hand up to his mouth as always, “so, i’ll meet you at the library then?”

corpse nodded.

“great! i’ll see you there.”

sykkuno left the lecture hall and let out the deepest sigh. 

_ oh jesus. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “your eyes are really pretty, you know that right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! my writer’s block is finally gone! i’m so grateful for that :> enjoy the chapter and watch out for more works coming out soon!

corpse made his way to the library, but not before rearranging himself first. he made sure his mask was straight and that his hair wasn’t sticking up all over. he felt his stomach start to turn and twist, as if it was the first day of school all over again. he’d been friends with sykkuno for so long, why was this time different? ah right.. he’s a simp for that man.

pushing the doors of the library open, he saw rae and janet working, as well as 5up scanning the bookcases. sykkuno was sitting at the front desk as usual, looking unusually stressed out for some reason.

“hey sy? you alright? i came to meet you for the project,” he said, setting his bag down behind the desk.

“o-oh corpse! hey! u-um i’m fine! let’s get started.” he grinned.

as the hours went on, they worked hard on the project, occasionally taking breaks to catch up with each other’s days and just life in general.

“and then, bimbus knocked over a candle on my bed! wax spilt all over my bed that day. it was so hard to get out,” sykkuno laughed.

corpse couldn’t help but smile as well. sykkuno was just so wholesome. the best, really. he couldn’t ask for a better friend. corpse wanted more, but he was broken. too broken to be possibly mended. sykkuno was the ball of sunshine that everyone loved. he deserved better than corpse. his jaw clenched thinking about it.

“corpse? what are you overthinking about this time?” sykkuno asked, brows furrowing.

“nothing special. don’t worry about it sy,” corpse reassured.

sykkuno hummed in agreement, but didn’t look completely convinced.

“hey sykkuno, can i talk to you?”

the two looked up at the voice. xQc. corpse practically glared holes into that man. xQc was notoriously known for being an asshole, but rumors are rumors, and corpse didn’t know him personally. he’d only gone off of rae’s interactions with him (ps. they weren’t very nice).

“oh uh.. sure!” sykkuno said.

xQc glanced over at corpse a bit.

“does he have to be here?” he referred to corpse.

corpse’s blood began boiling, but it shouldn’t have. sykkuno wasn’t  _ his..  _ yet. to his own knowledge, sykkuno attracted a lot of male simps, with corpse and potentially xQc joining the label.

“oh, we can go somewhere private if you want?” sykkuno offered.

“yeah, i would prefer that.” xQc replied.

corpse unintentionally scoffed too loudly, gaining the attention of sykkuno and xQc. they didn’t think much of it before sykkuno led xQc to a more secluded part of the library. corpse watched as they talked. it looked like an apology, from the way xQc was standing. sykkuno put his hand up to his mouth as always and used the other hand to gently pat xQc’s shoulder. 

sykkuno was always so kind no matter what. even in games or just to a random employee from the coffee shop down the street, he chose to be nice. corpse rubbed his eyes a bit, tired from the project and both his debilitating crush. rae walked over to the desk and slammed a bag of pre-cut apple slices down.

“want it?” she offered.

“oh rachel you know me so well,” he joked, ripping the bag open.

rae peeked over her shoulder at sykkuno and xQc’s conversation.

“wow, i didn’t know what xQc did to sykkuno was  _ that  _ bad,” she laughed.

corpse’s ears perked up.

“what do you mean? what’d he do to him?” his voice gets gradually louder.

“calm yourself simp. what i heard was that xQc accidentally stepped on sykkuno’s only pen and didn’t know until the professor yelled at sykkuno for not being prepared with a pen, or he ripped his report. either way, poor sykkuno was so embarrassed. poki told me everything about it, but then again, she did hear it from aria, who heard it from peter, who heard it from edison, so i don’t really know how reliable that is,” rae said.

“does xQc.. typically apologize?” corpse asked.

rae paused, widening her eyes.

“i don’t think i’ve ever seen him apologize to anyone ever. i even went to highschool with him!” she exclaimed.

sykkuno waved goodbye to xQc and returned to the desk.

“oh hey rae! did you need help with anything?” 

“no sykkuno, i’m good. just talking to my buddy corpse here. i’m about to go grab some late snacks with janet anyways, so i’ll see you later!” she waved. 

she returned to her table, mumbling something to janet, and the girls left the library. sykkuno continued to work on his part of the project, fully aware of corpse’s stare.

“corpse?” he said, turning in his direction. “are you done staring yet?”

he cleared his throat in embarrassment, shuffling papers together to distract sykkuno from the situation.

“let’s just go back to work,” corpse said, averting the conversation.

———

“listen, i’m really sorry for ripping your report. i didn’t know that it was  _ yours _ , but if it was anyone else’s i wouldn’t be apologizing. you’re a good dude sykkuno, and you really didn’t deserve what i did today,” xQc rambled.

“it’s okay! i had a backup saved on my computer drive! you really didn’t need to come all the way down here to apologize,” sykkuno reassured.

“i owe you, sykkuno. call me whenever and i’ll be there.”

“of course. have a good day!”

sykkuno waved goodbye and headed back. corpse and rae’s stares are apparent. it was obvious that they were trying to listen in. sykkuno made casual conversation with the two, rae slyly leaving with janet, who protested in confusion. corpse’s stare stayed on him, like he wanted to say something, but couldn’t. sykkuno had somethinf he wanted to tell him too, but he was afraid. afriad of ruining a friendship that just started to bloom. corpse made him a better person. as much as sykkuno wanted to tell him, he couldn’t risk it.

after they finished the project, sykkuno was dead. his eyes were barely open, and so were corpse’s. they laid in the empty library, the clock reading 12:00am in bright red, fluorescent numbers. sykkuno glanced over to a sleeping corpse.

“corpse? are you awake?”

no response.

“i know you were staring at xQc’s and my conversation today, and i know that you’re curious. all we talked about was my ripped report. that’s all. i just thought you’d want to know,” sykkuno mindlessly babbled.

“i really like you sykkuno,” corpse confessed, half asleep.

“w-what? did you really just..?”

corpse nodded, eyes still closed.

“well i.. uh, oh jesus.. um. i really like you too corpse,” he stuttered.

corpse snickered a little. he finally decided to open his eyes meeting with sykkuno’s. 

“your eyes are really pretty, you know that right?”

“your eyes are pretty too corpse.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and that’s how checking out weird sci-fi and bad horror novels brought two people together.

**corpse (o^^o)**

>hey sy

>did you get home safe?

**me**

h hey corpse<

yeah i did<

did you?<

**corpse (o^^o)**

>i did as well

>thanks for looking out for me

> :)

**me**

of course!<

thanks for doing the same for me :)<

  
  


“oh my god..” corpse muttered.

_ calling  _ **_sean B)_ ** _.. _

_ “hello?” _

**_“sean.”_ **

_ “corpse! what’d you need?” _

**_“how do i ask someone out?”_ **

\------

sykkuno sat in the library, just as any other day. he flipped through the statistics notes 5up lent him for the day he missed. the library was exceptionally quieter today, since most students were still on holiday. he yawned, an effect of his all nighter from the previous night. 

_ ping! _

**corpse (o^^o)**

>sy?

>are you at the library?

**me**

u uh<

i am why?<

**corpse (o^^o)**

>i’m coming

suddenly, the door creaked open. corpse walked in, holding a green gift bag. he squinted to try and make out what was in it. corpse set the bag down with a thump.

“corpse? why are you out of breath?” 

“i came to give you this,” he pushed the bag over to sykkuno.

sykkuno’s eyebrows furrowed before reaching into the bag. he pulled out a small plush keychain that resembled bimbus. it wore a leaf on the top of its head and a green bandana.

“corpse, i love it! where’d you get it?” sykkuno beamed.

corpse’s low chuckle traveled deep in his ears.

“i actually knitted it myself,” corpse said, fiddling with his fingers. “i wanted to make you something before i asked you out.”

“aw that’s really-” sykkuno’s eyes widened.

“did you say ask me out??”

corpse spluttered.

“n-no! i- u-uhm i mean.. y-yes! sykkunowouldyoumaybegooutwithmesometime?”

sykkuno giggled.

“of course corpse. when?”

“oh. sorry, i didn’t mean to- wait did you say yes?”

**and that’s how checking out weird sci-fi and bad horror novels brought two people together.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihihi! thank you all for supporting this little au! i'm so glad that it did so well <3 i'm sorry for the crappy ending but i really want to get started on a new au so look out for that! again thank you all so much! if you're looking to collab or remix one of my stories please contact me at my discord: xiekyin#9546 !


End file.
